marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Quintronic Man
QUINTRONIC MAN The Quintronic Man is a robot created by Stark International and was originally utilized by the New York City Police to take down the Hulk. Quintronic Man was a project in which professor Burke was working secretly under the command of A.I.M.. But Burke, the key agent on the project left A.I.M. before it was finished. The Quintronic Man is an exoskeleton which needs five pilots to operate. It has since fallen into the possession of various criminal organizations over the years. The Quintronic Man robot was massive and controlled by five individuals inside protect-pods located on the head, both shoulders and both legs. Each individual pilot inside a protect-pod controlled a particular limb and worked as one unit. The robot possessed superhuman strength, durability and resistance to injury. The robot was equipped with tele-scanners and retro-rockets on his feet. The retro-rockets were designed for short distance flights on alien worlds but could be used as an offensive weapon when pointed at an opponent. It could also fire concussive-charges from his wrist gauntlet and shoot a sleeping gas from his chest piece. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 3D6, Team 3D8 (Mental 5D8) Distinctions Based on Stark Tech, Built to Take Down Giant Threats, Imprinted on Five Pilots Power Sets QUINTRONIC ROBOT Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by electromagnetic attacks, or mystic effects. SFX: Quintronic Imprint. Spend a die from the doom pool to power up Quintronic Man for the duration of the scene. Quintronic Man gains the specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilots. Physical Stress taken by Quintronic Man may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, fatigue, hunger, pressure, psychic effects, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: System Allocations. Shut down a Quintronic Robot power to step up another Quintronic Robot power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Quintronic Robot power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Quintronic Man only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Hacked Override. Change a Quintronic Robot powers into complications to gain add a D6 to the doom pool. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty or shutdown Quintronic Robot to recover. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Quintronic Robot power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Repulsors D10, Energy Shield D8, Missiles D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Concentrated Fire. Against a single target, use Repulsors and Missiles. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Non-lethal Weaponry. When inflicting complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilots (originally: Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8) Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:A.I.M. Category:NYPD Category:Battlesuits